


Sweep Me Into Your Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is pretty, almost too pretty, with his brunet hair and skin slicked with sweat and the way he cries out Castiel’s name on the tip of his tongue.





	Sweep Me Into Your Arms

Dean is pretty, almost too pretty, with his brunet hair and skin slicked with sweat and the way he cries out Castiel’s name on the tip of his tongue. It’s sweet, refreshing, and the other man presses his lips against him even more, firm and unrelenting, yet somehow gentle, a paradox of its own. Dean is flush with heat and passion, and when Castiel separates to take a breath his hazel eyes are dilated, dark with desire. 

_Dean,_ Castiel thinks greedily, almost possessively. He loves the way the other man is gripping at his shirt, pulling him tight against his chest, sweat gathering at his temples. It makes him look so wild, so raw with abandon that Castiel just wants to find new ways to torment (spoil) Dean even further. 

Hazy blue eyes dulled to smoky gray trail down to the delectable swathe of skin that forms Dean’s neck. Castiel wonders what it tastes like; daring to find out, he swoops down and promptly captures it with his lips. He finds, to his surprise, that Dean has angled his neck away, allowing him easier access. It doesn’t even seem to be a conscious thought of his. It thrills Castiel to his core. Something deep rumbles inside of him at the thought of him being the sole reason why Dean is so far gone.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean pants out amidst broken breaths, trapped between his lover's body heat and the mattress. “Come on, come on please, please...” His legs send the blankets sprawling, his head propped up by a pillow. Dean looks up at Castiel with the most trusting, loving gaze in his blown-out pupils. 

Overcome with a heady rush of affection, Castiel leans down to press a kiss to his temple, smiling as Dean tries to shift downwards so it lands on his lips instead. Castiel is having none of it, and pins him to the mattress. He notices the delectable shiver that travels up Dean’s spine the instant he does so. Seperating from him, Castiel gives Dean a smirk, just the slightest tilt to his lips.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers softly. With surprisingly gentle hands he pries apart the unbuttoned shirt that belongs to Dean. His hands travel down the plain expense of Dean’s smooth skin that Castiel longs to mark with his teeth. He slips Dean’s pants off him easily, noting the already red and hardened cock that springs up to meet him. Castiel grins devilishly, showing glints of white teeth. Quickly, he shimmies out of his own pants, allowing it to fall to the floor behind him. 

Getting the lube, he lines the walls of Dean’s tight hole with the cool liquid. Castiel lets out a breathy laugh as Dean’s hips rise to meet his hand, eager with lust and want. Dean lets out a gasp and a moan as Castiel continues scissoring his fingers, curling his fingers and brushing his knuckles against the wall in a way that makes Dean jump, purposely avoiding the sensitive bundle of nerves he knows Dean wants him to reach. “Cas,” Dean moans, hair a total mess and a glazed over look in his eyes. He looks beautiful, and Castiel can’t wait to claim him as his own once again.

Warm lips travel up Dean’s abs and finally to his nipples, kissing them each in turn. Castiel gazes at his lover through half-lidded eyes and a lazy, coy smirk playing on the edge of his stubble-ridden mouth. He hears Dean’s breath catch, and with a laugh, removes his fingers. Dean smacks his hand against his mouth to muffle the sound of protest that escapes him at the loss. Still though, Dean can’t find himself complaining, for he knows what is to come. 

Castiel’s fingers trail magic on Dean’s thighs as he grips the flesh. Spreading his legs apart, his props them up on his shoulders. He releases in order to guide his length to Dean’s slicked up hole. With a grunt and a needy sigh, Castiel is in. 

Dean’s walls are hot and tight and perfect, and Castiel finds himself throwing all his cautions to the wind, abandoning thought in favour of jerking his hips forward and slamming down into Dean’s walls. Dean is gasping, panting now, grasping at Castiel’s back with strength that Castiel loves. His eyes are closed now, Adam’s apple bobbing as he sings the praises of his lover, long and low, high and sweet: “Castiel! Castiel,” he chants, as if in a frenzy. 

One of Dean’s hands wander over to his neglected cock. Thin cum has beaded at the tip, seeping through the slit. Castiel feels rather than sees one droplet travel downwards where their hips meet. It’s messy, but perfect, and when Castiel angles his hips towards that one spot in Dean he knows is pure ecstasy, Dean screams his name, pulling him close. Dean’s mantra paints a dizzying spell over Castiel: “More, more, please - a-ah! Cas, I love you, please. Ah!”

Dean clenches so perfectly around his cock with every scrape against the abused prostate. “I love you too,” Castiel replies in a deep, sultry voice that only serves to quicken the intensity of the rutting of Dean’s hips against his cock. He growls, and in the heat, grinds his cock insistently against Dean’s prostate. 

“I’m - ah - g-gonna come,” Dean cries out amidst pants for air and whimpers that signal the truth of his statement. Castiel leans forward then, pressing his lips against Dean’s at the same time he takes Dean’s twitching cock in his hands. The gentleness of his kiss is juxtaposed by the rough sounds of flesh slapping together in the best way. 

Finally, finally, the pressure and emotions welling inside of Dean spill over, and he comes with a final cry, Castiel’s name rolling off his tongue like sweet honey. As he comes, the walls of Dean’s entrance tighten around Castiel’s cock. There’s bliss, and Castiel sees heaven explode before his eyes as he arches his back and releases his load inside Dean. 

He collapses on top of his lover, equally as spent. With the last of his fading energy, he draws Dean into his arms, murmuring sweet whispers of love into his ears as he brushes away dark hair matted with sweat.


End file.
